


Eventide

by TheFictionalMe



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steve Trevor Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionalMe/pseuds/TheFictionalMe
Summary: Steve had promised Diana that he would be there with her, no matter what.Not even a room full of angry Amazons can stop him.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at adding some more Wondertrev feels to this fandom while we wait for what feels like an eternity for WW84 to finally be released. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this little two-shot of mine! Part 2 coming (fairly) soon. More tags might be added later, trying to avoid spoilers for this story for now! Enjoy.

The setting sun leaves a pattern of intricate shadows on the pale marble floors and the ancient stone walls, reflecting off of the calm waters of the Themysciran sea. It's absolutely breathtaking, how the shadows play with the dimming light, lighting the walls of the palace in shades of orange and pink that could never be found outside of the island's borders. It's beyond beautiful, ethereal in it's own way.

Steve doesn't care.

His focus isn't on his surroundings right now, no matter how grand and beautiful and impossible they are.

He shoves his hair out of his eyes with an anxious hand as he paces back and forth, his footsteps echoing like gunshots through the quiet, empty hall.

Sweat trickles down the back of his neck as he paces, his shoulders tense with tight, nervous energy that for once in his life he's not even bothering to hide. Even all his years as a spy and a soldier aren't helping him contain his emotions right now. He briefly thinks that he was less nervous to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala, less afraid of running towards that plane—even knowing then what his fate would be—than he is right now.

Steve has never felt this out of control, and he _hates_ it. His stomach churns and he futilely tries to clamp down on his warring emotions, fluctuating so fast between worry to excitement to disbelief and back again that he should have whiplash.

Menalippe, who has been tasked with accompanying him—Steve knows that what she has really been tasked with is _watching_ him, even though Hippolyta is too noble to say it in those terms—gives him an impassive look from where she leans against the stone wall next to a set of impressive wooden double doors, her stare burning a hole in his back as he continues his relentless pacing.

Steve's hands are balled into tightly clenched fists at his sides, his fingers aching from the pressure, and he is almost drawing blood from his palms by this point...but he barely notices. He mumbles to himself under his breath as he turns back towards Menalippe and the doors, his pacing as never ending as his whirling thoughts.

Menalippe studies him with barely feigned interest as he walks closer to her again. "Your pacing is growing tiresome." She sounds bored as she addresses him.

Steve pauses in his tracks, scoffing incredulously. "And what else am I supposed to do right now, exactly? Go lounge in the throne room with a scotch and a cigar?"

Menalippe just stares at him, and he sighs heavily with a shake of his head, already knowing that she wouldn't understand that reference. Of course she won't, she's an Amazon and that is a reference to man's world—his world—and he's still the only man that's ever been on the island, or even met the Amazons in recent times, for that matter.

He tries again, gesturing at the doors looming next to them. "I just don't understand why they won't let me be with her."

"Because that is not how it's done," Menalippe says, not without a layer of barely hidden contempt in her voice. "It has never been done that way."

Steve narrows his eyes at her, his own irritation rising along with his already badly frayed nerves. "Of course it's _never_ been done. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only man who's ever been here to Paradise Island, and as far as I know, Diana was the only child to ever be raised on this island, so yeah, it's definitely never been done before."

Menalippe pushes up off the wall then, clearly no more pleased to be stuck with him than he is with her, and walks towards him, intimidating as she stands up to her full height, hand casually resting on the handle of her sword. "A man has no place in this world, in our _world_. Diana is perfectly capable of handling this without you."

Steve sighs, feeling defeated, although he still makes no move to back down from Menalippe.

"Yeah, okay, look, I _know_ Diana can do this without me, and how incredibly strong and capable she is...but I don't care about that right now. I just—I just want to make sure that she's okay."

Steve pauses, waving his hand in exasperation toward the large set of doors separating him and Diana. "Why can't I just be in there?"

Menalippe crosses her arms against her chest, looking back at Steve, her voice firm. "The Queen is with her, as are our best healers. All the women who are with her love her and will take good care of her. She will be fine."

"But they don't know that, not really," Steve argues. "That's why we had to come back here in the first place, because we didn't know what was wrong with her, and the doctors—the healers, in my world—couldn't help."

"Because _this_ was never supposed to happen, between an Amazon and a mortal man," Menalippe says coolly, and Steve bristles at the comment, at the undertones of blame in her tone, that he would somehow ever purposely try to hurt Diana, and it sends his temper flaring again.

"That's not the point," he growls, clenching his fists again. "Diana and I never planned...we never even thought that we…"

He trails off with a shake of his head, because he is _not_ having that discussion right now, especially not with the Amazon that arguably hates him the most. Although Diana denies it, Steve suspects Menalippe still blames him for Antiope's death all those years ago when he'd first crash landed on Themyscira.

He can't say that he really blames her for that, though, after he had inadvertently brought death and destruction to their shores, and then only a few days later left and took Diana, their beloved princess, with him. This is the first time she's been back in over a century.

Yeah, he thinks he can understand Menalippe's disdain for him, but he won't take her insinuating that he would _ever_ hurt Diana. Not that he really could hurt her—at least not physically—and he has never hurt her in any other way, other than his dying and leaving her all alone in a new, foreign world.

But that had never been his intention.

He doesn't regret sacrificing himself back then, not really, because innocent lives had been saved...but he does regret leaving her like he did, hurting her the way he had with his death. It had almost killed him again when he'd come back and learned that she'd been mourning for him for a century.

Steve sucks a deep breath to steady himself, but his eyes are still blazing as he continues. "We may not have planned on this happening, but we don't regret it. And we may not fully understand why this is happening", he waves his hand around, gesturing at himself and then the doors, "or how Diana's body would react…but as soon as she got weaker I brought her back here, because she and I both knew that this was the only place that could really help her."

Menalippe doesn't look impressed. "This never should have happened to begin with. It should be impossible."

Steve laughs bitterly. He knows he won't be able to change Menalippe's mind, that she'll never understand why Diana chose him, but that doesn't stop him from trying, stubborn pride be damned. "A _lot_ of things that shouldn't have happened, well, have. Diana is part demi-goddess for Christ's sake, her very existence is hard enough to understand! And sure, I'm just an inferior mortal man, but this is also, what, the _third_ time I've been resurrected, and I'm not even going to try and pretend I understand the why or how of that, or what I did to deserve more time with Diana, but here I am. So _don't_ tell me that this should be impossible. _All_ of this is impossible, but it's happening anyways. None of this makes sense, nothing except that I should be in there with her right now."

Menalippe takes a step back, eyeing him carefully, as if she's trying to decide if she's moved by his impassioned speech, but she remains silent, her lips pressed tightly together.

Steve doesn't have the time or patience for her judgment. He just wants—no needs—to be with Diana, to make sure she's truly alright, damn what the rest of the Amazons say. With a frustrated huff he storms away from Menalippe again, going back to his pacing.

He just hopes that Diana and the baby are okay. He doesn't know what he'll do if they aren't.

Diana's labor had started early this morning, the newly rising sun barely lighting the sky a violet gray when she had grasped Steve's arm, waking him from a dead sleep with a hand like a vise as she gasped in pain and surprise.

To be honest, Steve isn't sure how he had come to be escorted out of her bed chambers so quickly when the first palace healer arrived, the door slammed in his face before he could utter a single protest. Diana's face, tense with pain, was the last glimpse he'd had of her and that had been several hours ago.

Hippolyta had shown up almost immediately afterward, with several more Amazons in tow, and they had literally shoved him back as he tried to get back to Diana. The door slammed again, the faintest sound of multiple voices trickling out before being cut off abruptly by the thick door.

His pacing had started almost immediately after that, and Menalippe's nonchalance and barely contained disdain for him had only served to agitate him further.

Steve didn't think he was being unreasonable, wanting to be there with Diana and support her however he could while she brought their child into the world. They are more than just lovers, or whatever it was called now—it had been courting and then marriage back in his day, but he's only been back for a year, the world is so different than 1918—they are also partners and best friends, they share a life together, and the hope for their arriving child and hope for the world.

And even though back in 1918, it wouldn't have been that different, the man outside the room while the woman did this alone, it's a whole new century, and all he wants to do is be by her side. She had wanted him to be, had whispered that to him late at night in their bed in Paris as he draped his arm over her round stomach, feeling the baby kick between them, still trying to comprehend that it was all _real_.

And that's why he should be in there. He should be with her because she'd _wanted_ him to be. Not that he could do anything about her pain or the trials that she was going through, but he could support her and encourage her and just let her know that he was there and that he loved her. The thought of her being frightened without him there—he's not an idiot, even Wonder Woman is afraid sometimes, because despite her unique heritage, she's still human, after all, —without him to reassure her and let her know he was there with her, made him want to curse in anger. Steve normally had much better control of his temper, of his emotions, but the worry for Diana and their baby and not knowing what was happening with them was sending him over the edge.

Diana had been worried at first that she wouldn't be able to balance her role as both mother and Wonder Woman when they'd learned she was pregnant. After all, Steve had only been back for a few months at that time, and they were both relearning each other while he adjusted to a new century, and Diana adjusted to having her long-lost love back for the third time. She'd lost him to the plane explosion in 1918, and again to powerful magic that had both brought him back and taken him away again in 1984, and she couldn't bear the thought of ever losing him again now. She hadn't loved anyone since him, either time, too afraid of being hurt over and over again after losing him twice over already.

And then one night she'd told Steve with trembling hands and a shaky smile that she thought she was pregnant, because she hadn't been feeling well, and Amazons, much less demi-goddesses, don't get illnesses. Steve had been worried sick about her, thinking she might be losing her powers or dying or something awful, but he hadn't been prepared for her to say _that_. Anything but that.

He had almost passed out right then, too shocked to process what she was telling him. Diana was pregnant? They were having a _baby?!_ There just wasn't any way that was even possible.

But as it turned out...she was right.

Steve had never been so surprised, not even after coming back to life for the third time—which was still a complex story they were figuring out—before they had learned that on top of everything else, they were going to be parents.

And Diana's fears were valid. She was so truly, deeply terrified of losing him yet again, after a century of mourning him not once, but twice, and now she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect their child, that she couldn't keep both their baby and the world safe.

She had already lost so much in her life, and Steve understood why she was afraid. But he'd reassured her that she could do this, that _they_ could, together, although deep down he was completely terrified that he'd be terrible at it, that he wouldn't be able to be the father that their child needed.

During the War, he'd never thought he'd get the chance to be one, much less fall in love, so now having both—in modern day, no less—was a lot to process.

_Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?_

_Yeah this...and other things._

_What things?_

_Uh, they have breakfast. They love a breakfast. They love to read the paper, go to work. Get married, make some babies, grow old together...I guess._

_What is it like?_

_I have no idea._

But now they would finally get to discover all those very things for themselves, to build a life together that they'd never dreamed they would have, especially not after his penchant for dying.

They were finally getting a chance at something real, at real happiness.

Steve really hadn't known what to expect himself. He had been the youngest child, and the only boy, and he'd grown up and gone off to battle and had really never thought he'd ever survive long enough to learn what it is that people do when there is no war.

What had surprised him is that Diana, who usually was out at all hours of the night, between her job at the Louvre and her other job with the Justice League, was suddenly falling asleep in their bed before dinner was even done, seeming more human than she ever had before.

She was somehow even more beautiful to him, her long dark hair more lustrous, her eyes brighter despite the fatigue and the stress of balancing her job and the fate of the world while pregnant, all while her excitement and hope for their child grew. Steve already loved her beyond reason, but now she was carrying their child and his love for her grew more and more each day. He already knew she was incredible, about the miraculous things she could do, but this—Steve didn't know it was possible to love her even more.

But even with all of that...Steve knew that Diana was afraid.

She had revealed her fears and vulnerabilities to him as the time for their child's arrival grew closer. How she was so _so_ grateful to have him back, but she feared losing him yet again, or losing their child because she couldn't protect them. How she desperately missed her mother's guidance, and the strength of the Amazons that used to surrounded her on a daily basis, and how she craved the presence of her dearest friend, Etta, who had been her guide to the world and closest confidant after he had...well, after he had jumped on that damn plane and not looked back.

Sometimes he misses Etta and the guys so fiercely it comes out of nowhere, but he's infinitely grateful that they'd all been there for Diana after he'd been gone. He loved to hear Diana's stories of them after the War.

It's strange, now he's mourning for the people who had once mourned for him. He wishes they could all be here now, Sammy and Chief and Charlie and especially Etta, that they could all be here to be a part of their child's life.

He knows without a doubt that Diana wishes that, too.

It's not the same, exactly, but Steve can see how close Diana has grown to the members of the League, and although they can never replace their team from before, Steve is grateful that Diana had finally come to find another family, of sorts, that she wasn't as alone over the past few years as she'd seemed during most of his absence.

Better yet, they'd accepted Steve into their circle after his most recent back-to-life stint, once they were sure it was really him, Captain Steve Trevor, Diana's eternal love, back from the the clutches of death yet again. Honestly, he'd appreciated how protective this eclectic group of super-powered individuals had been over Diana, even though she was arguably the strongest of them all.

Even Bruce Wayne—who, admittedly, had gotten off to a rocky start with Steve initially—had come to be a close friend and ally.

When they'd told the team about the baby, their reactions had been as varied and as expected as one could assume for a group of metahumans.

There was Barry, the most excited of them all, visibly vibrating in place with excitement.

" _Oh my God, does this mean that I'm gonna be an uncle?!"_

And Arthur's more crude comments as he slapped Steve on the shoulder with a chuckle.

" _Damn, Trevor, didn't know you had it in ya."_

Victor's small smile, betraying how excited he truly was.

_"It's about time we had a little happiness around here."_

There was Alfred's ever stoic but no less thrilled response.

_"Congratulations Ms. Prince, Captain. That is truly wonderful news."_

And of course Clark's genuine happiness for them as he hugged them both.

" _Congratulations you two. Lois and I are so happy for you both."_

However, Bruce had been the least thrilled when they'd announced Diana's unexpected pregnancy to the team, in fact calling Steve's judgment into question when they'd told him, but he'd been sure to let Batman know where he stood in terms of Diana still saving the world every night.

_"So, Trevor, you're really still going to let her fight like this?"_

_"What she does is not up to me."_

Bruce had understood then, and finally offered his congratulations, as Diana squeezed Steve's hand tightly in thanks.

And Diana had been beyond grateful for his support, had let him know over and over that it meant everything to her.

But it certainly wasn't easy. As much as he hated to admit it, Bruce wasn't completely wrong. Steve had had to push his own fears and ideas and pride aside and trust that Diana could keep herself and their unborn child safe, as much as he instinctively wanted to lock her up in their apartment until long after the baby arrived.

And as much as Steve constantly feared for her and their child's safety, even knowing how strong Diana was…he respected her enough to let her keep fighting.

What they hadn't counted on, however, was that towards the end of Diana's pregnancy she had suddenly grown ill, so weak and disoriented she couldn't even get out of bed, her powers all but gone. And even Bruce Wayne's best doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

Steve had never been so scared in his entire life, knowing he wouldn't be able to survive losing Diana and the baby both. He'd gladly give his life again if it meant both of them would be okay. He'd never felt so helpless.

It wasn't until one night when the League was all arguing about how to help her, that Diana finally got Steve's attention in a brief moment of consciousness with a whispered "home," that he'd realized what they needed to do.

Home. As in Themyscira. Where neither of them had been in a century.

So they'd found the island again—not easily, but they did have the entire Justice League on their side—and Steve had brought her back here. It was her and the baby's best chance.

That had been days ago. And although Diana had grown significantly stronger since they'd been here, Steve isn't totally convinced that she is really okay yet. He still doesn't really understand what the healers did to help her, but he's seen enough now not to question anything when it comes to the Amazons or the gods or even the island itself.

Steve sighs heavily, stopping and staring at the doors once again. He's losing his mind, not knowing if Diana and the baby are okay, and he isn't sure how much longer he can take it.

He can feel Menalippe's eyes on him, that she wants to say something else, but he really isn't in the mood for it so he pins her with a look before turning his back to her once again.

The air is suddenly split by a scream so loud that Steve hears it through the layers of heavy wood, and his heart stops.

He doesn't even have time to think about what he's doing as he lunges at the door, reacting purely on instinct, her name tearing desperately from his throat.

"Diana!"


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow fam, thanks so much for the great response to this story so far! Hope y'all enjoy Part 2.
> 
> So, this chap was spiraling out of control so I broke it into two parts, so look out for Part 3 coming sometime soon-ish.
> 
> Raise your hand if you're still recovering from the emotional trauma of WW84. Woof.
> 
> Hope this fluffy little story helps! It's what we all need tbh.

Without hesitation, Steve bursts through the doors and rushes to be at Diana's side, just focused on getting to her. He has to get to her.

He can hear Menalippe chasing after him, but he's running on pure adrenaline, ducking out of her grasp and flying into the room before she can even stop him.

Steve ignores the noises of protest from the group of Amazons who surround Diana, forcing his way further into the room.

The first thing he is met with is Hippolyta's disapproving glare, as she stands firmly between him and Diana, who is on the bed behind her. "Captain Trevor, you shouldn't be here."

He doesn't miss the soft gasp of relief coming from Diana as she realizes he is actually there, only separated now by her mother and a dozen protective Amazons.

Steve squares his shoulders, trying to keep his voice as steady and authoritative as possible, which is a feat when facing down the Queen of the Amazons. "With all due respect, your Highness, I'm not leaving."

"My Queen!" Menalippe calls as she comes up beside Steve, clearly flustered that he had escaped her charge. "I apologize, I foolishly let this man get away from me. I'll remove him at once."

Steve clenches his fists again, ready to fight if he has to to stay in the room. He grits his teeth as he faces Menalippe, his voice low and dangerous. "The only way I'm leaving this room is if you drag me out of here unconscious."

Menalippe stiffens at his tone, rising to his challenge, and takes a purposeful step towards him. Steve refuses to back down, his whole body vibrating with anger and fierce protectiveness of Diana and their child.

"Captain, that won't be necessary," Hippolyta interjects, seeing how completely serious Steve is.

Before things can escalate further, a breathy voice from behind them all cuts into the tension in the air.

"...no."

Hippolyta whips around, striding over to the bed and laying a gentle hand against Diana's sweaty forehead. "Diana, he can't stay. It's not what is…"

Diana shakes her head firmly, and even in her current state, she radiates power and authority. "No, Mother. He stays."

Hippolyta's frown deepens, and she steps back from the bed, and Steve's heart lurches as he finally gets a good look at Diana since this morning. Her beautiful face is sweaty and flushed, hair sticking to her neck and forehead, and her expression is pinched with pain. But then her eyes finally met his, and suddenly there is no one else in the room, only he and Diana.

"Diana," Steve chokes out softly, and he starts moving towards her of his own volition, as if she were pulling him closer to the bed with her lasso. She's always had this effect on him, and he's already defied death twice to be with her, after all, so a room full of angry Amazons isn't going to keep him away.

" _Steve_ ," Diana says his name so softly, like he's an answer to a prayer, relief and happiness present in her tone. She reaches a hand out towards him.

If Steve didn't know any better, he would swear that Hippolyta's stern gaze softens at seeing how Diana reacts to having him there. This might not be what is done, but Diana was far from a normal Amazon and had already turned their traditions on their heads, so why not this?

Hippolyta straightens and turns to address Menalippe. "That won't be necessary. Captain Trevor will stay."

Then with an understanding nod, Hippolyta steps back away from the bed, as clear an invitation as ever, and Steve scrambles to take her place at Diana's side. He doesn't have the words to thank her right now, his focus solely on Diana, but he thinks she understands.

Steve reaches Diana's side and finds he doesn't really know what to say, the words of comfort that he would normally offer stuck in his throat at the sight of the woman he loves more than anything in such distress. Luckily, he has more than words, so he quickly grasps her outstretched hand and squeezes. The answering squeeze of her fingers is much stronger than his and he winces, but refuses to let go, linking their fingers together like a lifeline. Diana's breath catches and she tosses her head back on the pillow as another pain travels through her.

"It's okay," he finally manages to say as he grabs a nearby cloth and wipes her sweaty forehead. Dropping the cloth to the table beside her, he sits down in the chair vacated by Hippolyta and strokes a thumb tenderly across her cheek. "I'm here, Diana. I've got you."

Diana's smile, although pained, is as radiant as the setting sun. "I'm so glad you're here."

Steve can't help but smiling back, squeezing her hand again. "Sorry it took me so long."

The mumbling of multiple voices and concerned hums of the other Amazons register in his ears and he knows Diana is exhausted, that the labor has been difficult, that this whole process is affecting her body much more than they thought possible for a demi-goddess like her, for reasons still unknown. Steve hates himself for not forcing his way in here sooner, because he should have been here, but he also knows that all the women in this room have been a great comfort to her in the meantime.

Diana's dark eyes glance between him and one of the healers who stands at the other side of the bed, a steaming bowl of water in her hands, wearing a concerned frown.

"Steve," she finally manages to whisper between contractions, her dark hair tumbling across one shoulder and sticking to the side of her neck. "...I'm afraid."

His heart clenches at the honesty in her voice, at the fear in her eyes, not for herself, but for their child. He nods, quickly lifting her hair away from her neck and pulling it back, wiping the back of her neck with the damp cloth in hopes of making her more comfortable.

"I know. Me too," he smiles at her and her eyes soften slightly as he pulls her attention back to him, or as much as he can in the bustling room. For the moment, Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons remain silent, letting Diana and Steve have this moment.

His hand cramps as she squeezes it again, but he doesn't dare let go, as a sharp groan and shorter breath presses out between her lips as she strains against the pressure.

"I'm so tired," she whispers once her body relaxes again against the pillows. Diana rarely feels pain—but for whatever reason this seems to be the exception—and it scares him to see her like this, to hear her admit it, and knowing there's nothing he can do to help.

"I know, I'm sorry," Steve says softly, tucking an errant strand of hair carefully behind her ear. He wants more than anything to take the pain from her, but that's a burden that he can't bear no matter how much it pains him to see her struggle. He exhales softly, forcing himself to appear confident and calm, although inside he feels anything but. He vaguely thinks that the only thing making him sound convincing right now is his years of ingrained training as a spy. "But just think, Diana, when all this is over, our baby will finally be here."

Diana smiles faintly at his reassuring tone, tears trembling at the corners of her eyes as he reaches over to blot at the sweat that continues to dampen her forehead, temples, and neck. He gives her his most determined smile before he continues.

"You're strong, Diana, and I don't just mean your actual strength. You're the strongest person I've ever met, inside and out, and I _believe_ in you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and to the world. You can do this. You can do anything, I've never believed in anything more. You're going to be an amazing mother."

"And you will be a wonderful father. Our child will be so lucky to have you. You will always…" She trails off, gasping as another wave of pain hits her, but she isn't going to be distracted. "You will always believe in them, just as you have always believed in me."

Steve feels tears well up in his eyes—and he won't cry in front of a room full of fierce Amazons, damn it, he won't—but he can't look away from Diana's beautiful face, so he leans to kiss her forehead softly.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing his forehead to hers and ignoring the multiple pairs of eyes he can feel on him. All that matters is Diana and the new life that she is about to bring into the world.

"I love you, too," Diana whispers back, leaning heavily against him and taking comfort from his presence. A few tears do escape from her eyes then, but he isn't sure if it's because of the pain or all of the emotions coursing through her. It doesn't matter though, all that matters is that they are here together, about to welcome their child into the world.

"Diana, my love," Hippolyta's familiar voice calls to her as she sits down on the other side of the bed and reaches for Diana's other hand, squeezing gently. Steve feels his heart drop into his stomach, not knowing what's wrong, concern for Diana and their child sending a sharp chill down his spine.

"Don't worry," Hippolyta's voice changes suddenly, seeing his reaction, her authoritative tone turning warm. "I only mean to tell you that it's time."

Steve forgets how to breathe for a moment, and his and Diana's eyes meet as they realize what the Amazon Queen means. Two more healers arrive at the foot of the bed with towels and a basin of the glowing water from the pools underneath the palace.

Diana nods, steeling herself, and struggles to sit up a little more. Steve immediately realizes what he needs to do and sits down on the bed next to her, moving the pillows and arranging himself so that Diana can lean back against his chest, supporting her in every way he can.

"Thank you," Diana says to him over her shoulder, and he just nods, throat too tight with emotion to answer. He presses a kiss to her temple instead.

He doesn't have time to do anything else because Diana is ready to push.

* * *

The wailing cry of their baby fills the room, and it seems to stop Steve's heart and start it all over again in a split second. He feels simultaneously elated and completely frightened that this new life has already completely altered his own. He can't tear his eyes away from the squirming bundle in the healer's arms as they raise the baby up for a quick look.

"Congratulations Princess, Captain," one of the other healers smiles brightly down at both of them. "You have a healthy baby girl."

Steve's heart stutters in his chest. It's a girl. They have a _daughter_. If he wasn't still holding on tightly to Diana, he's pretty sure he'd just float away.

His anxiousness and hope to see their daughter closer is dashed as the healers lift the wrapped bundle and carry her to the corner of the room where a wash basin has been prepared. He knows that's what needs to be done but he hates their daughter even being that far away.

Diana's choked sob steals his attention back to her, but it's full of happiness and relief, not sorrow or fear. "Oh, Steve…"

He tightens his grip around her, just now realizing that he is also crying—when did _that_ happen—as he cranes his neck down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know, Diana, I know," he replies hoarsely, and he can't stop grinning like an idiot through his tears. He's so damn proud of her his heart could burst. "You were amazing. You're perfect, she's perfect…"

His throat closes up as he's overcome with emotions, and he just leans his head against hers as he tries to keep himself together.

Diana sighs in relief and joy, still leaning heavily against him, her eyes trained on the corner of the room where their daughter cries, anxiously waiting to hold her in her arms.

He absently smooths her hair back from her forehead, the tendrils curling in the heat of the room. Another healer, who he's not familiar with, comes to stand next to them, and he quickly moves over to help her adjust the pillows behind Diana so that she can sit up more comfortably, and he moves to sit beside her on the bed instead of behind her, their shoulders pressed firmly side by side and their hands still linked.

The soiled sheets are whisked away and new ones placed over top of Diana, as she smiles up at the Amazons gathering around them, murmuring a quiet thanks as each of her sisters comes up to congratulate them on their new arrival. She keeps her fingers resting comfortably in his the entire time, squeezing every so often. Steve squeezes back, trying to ground them both in this new unbelievable reality.

They are parents. They have a daughter.

Hippolyta approaches the bed last, and Steve doesn't think he's ever seen her look so happy or at peace. Her eyes are shining bright with tears as she leans down to place a gentle kiss on Diana's forehead. Diana closes her eyes, leaning into her mother's touch.

"Congratulations," Hippolyta says softly. "She is incredible, Diana. Truly. I am so proud of you."

Diana beams, eyes shining with tears. "Thank you, mother."

Hippolyta then turns to look at Steve sitting next to Diana on the bed, and for maybe the first time ever, she directs a gentle smile at him. "And congratulations, Captain."

Steve nods, swallowing thickly, not expecting this warmth from Diana's mother towards him but appreciating it all the same. "I, uh," he pauses and clears his throat, "thank you, your Highness."

Hippolyta nods back, and straightens as she steps away from the bed, giving him an approving look. "I was wrong before. I am glad that you could be here for Diana and your daughter."

Steve's eyes widen momentarily in shock, but before he can even reply, Hippolyta steps away so that the palace healer can place their new daughter into Diana's waiting arms.

The baby continues to cry, a loud protest against the new world she's just been thrust into, but Diana just beams down at her, shushing the baby and rocking her gently. She's murmuring something in ancient Greek, Steve belatedly realizes, but he can't stop staring at their daughter in Diana's arms.

She's beautiful.

"Come," Hippolyta's commanding voice says to the rest of the room, "let's leave them some time with their new joy."

And just like that, the Amazons all silently leave, and Steve and Diana are left alone with their daughter for the first time.

As Diana rocks her, still murmuring sweet affirmations and radiating pure love towards the baby, Steve's gaze immediately goes to the red, squalling form whose dark, curling hair is tufted over the top of the blanket. She has Diana's hair, but as he sees a moment later, she has his eyes, getting a glimpse of the bright blue as she cries. Tentatively, he reaches out and rubs a gentle finger along her cheek, and the baby quiets almost instantly. His heart feels like it's floating up out of his chest as he continues to stroke the incredibly soft skin of the newborn's cheek.

Diana chuckles quietly, pressing a kiss to the tiny girl's forehead. "So, you're going to be a daddy's girl, I see."

Steve laughs, and shakes his head in wonder, still gently stroking their daughter's face. "Looks like it."

"That's okay," Diana hums gently as he continues to stare at the baby, _their_ baby. "He's my favorite, too."

Steve leans over then and presses a quick kiss to Diana's cheek. "And you're mine. Both of you are."

"Good," Diana murmurs, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her look more beautiful than she does right now, with their daughter safely nestled in her arms, absolutely glowing from the inside out. She looks like she was always made to do this, that she looks like an absolute natural at it. He tells her all this, and Diana melts into his side, this time kissing him on the lips.

"I love you," she whispers as she pulls back, and Steve still doesn't know how he got so lucky. He's stopped questioning the things that have happened to him as of late—like being alive again—just trying to enjoy every extra moment he has with Diana...and now their daughter.

"I love you too, so much," he replies softly, cupping her cheek. He pulls back and looks back down at the baby finally sleeping calmly in Diana's arms. He gently cups the newborn's head before he speaks again. "And her. Is it crazy how much I already love her?"

Diana shakes her head slowly, letting out a contented sigh. "No, because I feel the same. I love her so much, I didn't even know it was possible."

She turns and looks back at Steve, determination now burning in her eyes. "I'll never let anything hurt her. Not ever."

Steve nods, understanding that feeling completely. "Neither will I, Diana. I'll _never_ let anything happen to her."

"Or you," Diana adds, her eyes searching his for reassurance. "You have to promise me that you'll always be there for her...we can't, _I_ can't, lose you again, Steve. You have to promise me that nothing will happen to you."

Steve's heart clenches at the underlying fear in her tone, and as much as he'd like to promise her to the stars and back that nothing will ever happen to him again—that he won't tragically die again—they both know it's a promise he might not be able to keep.

He tries anyway.

"I promise," Steve tells her with determination, holding her gaze. "I promise you that I'm not going anywhere, not without one hell of a fight. I promise you that I'll do everything I humanly can to make sure that I'm always here, for both of you."

Then he pauses and breaks into a small smile, wanting to ease Diana's mind. "And a promise is unbreakable, remember?"

It works, and Diana smiles back. "How could I forget."

Then she turns back down to the baby nestled tightly in her arms. "Steve, would you like to hold your daughter?"

Steve isn't prepared for the wave of emotions that wash over him at that, and he nods, swallowing thickly before he answers. "I, uh...yeah, I do."

He holds out his arms, a little uncertain at first, and then Diana carefully shifts their sleeping daughter into his arms, gently instructing how to support her head and how to hold her.

Steve has never known such pure happiness in his entire life.

The baby shifts a little at the movement but otherwise settles deeply into his arms, content for the moment.

Steve looks down at her, then over to Diana, who is watching him with such an open, loving expression he thinks he might melt. "Wow."

Diana laughs, gently rubbing his arm as he holds onto their baby. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Steve swallows again, and he might be blinking back tears again now, he isn't sure. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

Diana leans closer into him, smiling in pure happiness as she watches their daughter sleep in his arms. "You know, she really needs a name."

Steve glances over at her. "Yeah, I guess she does...got any ideas?"

Diana's reply is suddenly interrupted by the loud clanging of bells that ring out through the island. Cheering and voices start lifting up so that they can hear them floating in through the open-air balcony. The baby frowns at the sounds, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pouting like she's about to cry again. Steve instinctively rocks her, shushing her and hoping that he isn't going to completely fail at this whole father thing.

After a few cries, she settles back down, and Steve can hardly believe it.

"See," Diana smiles, a hint of pride in her voice, "you're going to be good at this Steve."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I don't know about that. But I'm going to try my damndest at it."

His voice drops softer as he looks at Diana again in awe. "You, however, look like you were always meant for this."

Diana just leans in and kisses him again, humming happily against his lips, their daughter safely nestled between them, and Steve could truly die happy right now.

Not that he wants to die again, not anytime soon. He has too much to live for now.

Diana pulls back, cupping his cheek and giving him the most genuine and loving look he's ever seen, and he hopes that she can see all of that reflected back in his eyes.

The sounds of the celebration outside the palace continue on down below, now with the sounds of music and dancing added in. Steve's heart warms even more at the sound of the Amazons celebrating at the birth of their child. It leaves him with a feeling of acceptance that he never would have expected when he'd first crashed onto Themyscira all those years ago, when Diana had saved his life and saved his soul. Even though their child was part-Amazon—and maybe part-god, he honestly wasn't sure how that all worked—and part-human, the Amazons were celebrating her all the same, accepting the mortal parts of her heritage just as much, even if they weren't entirely sold on him yet.

"It has been a long time since a child was born on the island," Diana says, a wistful smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you were the last one?" Steve asks with a raise of his eyebrows, but he already knows.

"Yes," she answers, looking down at their daughter sleeping once again in his arms. "It is a very special time here, for the Amazons, and for us." She pauses, gently stroking the baby's hair before adding, "This may be the last time it ever happens again."

Which could really be true, Steve knew. They needed to enjoy this time as much as they could.

"Well, the Amazons deserve another princess," he says thoughtfully, "and you've given that to them."

Diana quirks an eyebrow at him. "It's not about deserve though, is it?"

Steve shakes his head with a rueful grin. "You're right. It's about what you believe."

"Well I believe in her," she says quietly, voice full of reverence as she looks at their daughter. Then she raises her eyes to look at him. "And I believe in you."

Steve turns his head and rests his forehead against hers. "Well I believe in _us_. We're going to make sure she has the world."

Diana hums in agreement. "We are."

They enjoy a peaceful few moments with their newborn daughter before she awakens and starts to cry again, squirming in Steve's arms. No matter what he does this time, though, she doesn't settle down.

"Here," Diana says, holding out her arms, and Steve gently hands her back, "I think I know what she needs."

"That's good," Steve shrugs helplessly, "because I have _no_ idea."

"She's hungry," Diana murmurs, unfastening her top.

As their daughter feeds, Steve realizes that they were side-tracked earlier. "As much as I'd be okay with just calling her princess forever...she still needs a name."

Diana smiles brightly at him. "I may have a few ideas."


End file.
